


Cheryl we need your help!

by Gleek54, softforchoni (Gleek54)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Murder, Romance, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek54/pseuds/Gleek54, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek54/pseuds/softforchoni
Summary: Toni Topaz is wrongly accused of the murder of Malachai, she knows only one person to help her. Cheryl Blossom her ex girlfriend.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Toni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is arrested for the murderof Malachai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I loved writing this one, I really hope you'll Enjoy reading it. Sorry if there's any mistakes. I try to correct the Text with some app since english is not my first language. Anyway I hope you'll like it.

Toni Topaz, serpent Queen. That's all she ever wanted, well almost all. She was now in charge of the Southside serpents in Riverdale. Of course, her life will be better if a gorgeous redhead was still there with her, but life is hard you know, they had choices to make. Toni had to step up for her family, and Cheryl was too good for this town, she needed to live her life, and Toni needed to let her go, she sacrificed her own happiness for Cheryl. She buried herself in work and in the gang.

The Southside serpents had never been so good, with Fangs by her side, the pinkette was doing a great job with them. Sweet pea, was no longer a member, he was now a daddy, he had a kid with a girl just after high school, and he was working in a motorbike shop. Fangs was dating Kevin and he helped Toni with her new gang responsibilities. No more drug runs, the had real jobs, they were legit, their only problem was the ghoolies, but they were taking care of. Toni turned the gang into a security company and most of the serpents were working for her, they had multiple gigs across the town, thanks to Veronica who gave them all their first contracts. They worked for her at La bonne nuit and in some of the Lodge Industries buildings. Even Cheryl gave them a job at the Blossom syrup farm, the redhead offered them a way too big payment for the job, but she was happy to do that for them. She was a serpent too after all.

Everything had been just fine until one night. Fangs had told Toni about a murder, a ghoolies had been killed close to one of Veronica’s building, but they didn't talk about it much, less ghoolies were less problems for them. Toni was in her office working on some negociations for a gig in Greendale, it was an important contract, with that they were entering into the ghoolies territory and eventually they could get rid of them. She was working for a few minutes when she heard a knock on the door.

_" Riverdale police department open the door.''_

She got up and open the door. _" What can I do for you officer."_

She was thrown against the wall, cuffs on her wrist. _" Miss Topaz you are under arrest for the murder of Jordan "Malachai" Rhodes."_

_" What the fuck are you talking about."_

_" You have the right to remain silent, all you say could be held agaisnt you."_

Hours later she was in some interrogation room at the police station, waiting for someone to explain everything to her. She tried to remain calm, she wouldn’t want to add more charges to her case. A white man entered the room. _" Miss Topaz, I am detective Johnston."_

_" Why am I here?"_

_" Well M. Rhodes was found dead a bullet in the head. After investigation, you are apparently his principal enemy, and another member told us that he saw someone, a petite shape, probably a woman, ran from the scene before he found the body."_

_" Do you really believe a guy who’s probably high on some shit, this makes no sense, I never hurt anyone."_

_" Well you have some accusations in your file Miss Topaz., such as assault against some law officer when you were minor."_

Toni was getting red she was so mad at him for bringing out her past that she try so hard to forget. _" This was at least 5 years ago, we are legit now, hell I am legit now."_

" _Where were you Monday night."_

" _In my office, working. I love to work at night with my head clean."_

_" Anyone saw you?"_

She knew she was screwed. _" I was alone, I saw Fangs when I arrived there, but I left after everyone."_

" _Miss Topaz I recommend you to call your lawyer. Mister Fogarty is here to give you some clothes."_ Fangs entered in the room.

 _" Shit Tiny you're screwed, they are trying to set you up."_ _'_

_'You know I didn't do it Fangs."_

_" We don't really have the money for a lawyer Toni, but we’ll find some, I’ll ask Veronica.. she will help..’’_

_"No need for Veronica Fangs! I need you to call someone." " No problem Tell me?" "I have faith in only one person to get me out of this, Cheryl Blossom"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm going to post once a week at least. Leave kudos, feedback comment , it's always appreciated to know what you think. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @softforchoni if you want and talk to me. I like to talk.☺️


	2. back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl come back to riverdale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. So I hope you enjoyed the first one here's chapter 2.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Cheryl Blossom graduated from Highsmith College with the honor and became a successful lawyer. She was the fear in the courtroom, even older lawyers looked at her with respect, she was good at her job and really confident in her capacity.

She already had her own office in New York at 24 years old, she was young, but she used her family money to open it, and she really loved her job. She hadn't seen Toni since about a year ago, they tried to still stay friend after their break up, but it was hard on them, it was obvious that they still have strong feelings for each other, so they just gave each other news once in a while, and followed their respective account on Instagram.

She was in her office in the early morning, like always she loves to start her day early, when her assistant, a young girl blond with blue eyes, knocked on the door." What is it Britanny?" " I'm sorry to bother you Miss Blossom but, some man named Fangs wants to talk to you, I try to tell him you don't have time, but he said that he knows you and insist a lot."

Cheryl’s heart stopped. Fangs never called her, something happened to Toni for sure, her chest tightened ,she was trying to breath, but, it was so hard, what if Toni was injured or worse. " That's okay Britanny, I'll talk to him thank you." Cheryl took the phone. " Tell me she's alive Fangs."

"Hey red. Yeah, she's healthy and alive."

" Okay then in what trouble you and pea brain put her?

" That's not us, it's the ghoolies, she's in jail, we think it’s a conspiracy against her, they accused her of killing Malachai, but she didn't do it you know and.."

She didn't let Fangs finished his sentence. " I'm on my way."

She hung up and went to her assistant. " Britanny cancel all my appointments for the week and give the emergency to Jonathan. I have a family emergency in Riverdale, I have to leave immediately"

" Yes Miss Blossom."

Cheryl never drove so fast to Riverdale and at the same time it felt like it was her longest drive ever. She arrived at the Riverdale police station. With all her confidence and high heels clicking on the floor, she stopped by the front desk, not letting a chance for the young policemen to say a word. " Cheryl Blossom, I'm here to see my client."

  
The police officer looked at her. " And who is the client?"

  
" Toni Topaz"

  
" Wait here Miss."

  
The man came in the cell area." Topaz someone's here for you."

Toni got up and follow the man in one of the interrogation rooms. She thought maybe Fangs would have some things to say to her.

Toni waited a couple more minutes, when she entered in the room, in all her glory, gorgeous, more than she was in Toni's memory, wearing a red dress and black heels, she didn’t expect her to be here that quickly, she thought that Cheryl would have a new love interest, she was so beautiful. A girl like her will not stay alone forever.

  
" Cher.." Cheryl rushed to her taking her hands in hers, just wanting to feel the other girl.

" Oh my God T.T. are you okay did they treat you well?"

Cheryl sat in front of her, looking at her with her lovely eyes, still caring for her, obviously.

" I'm fine, the food is not great, but I'm okay, you know I can defend myself anyway."

" Don’t worry, I'm gonna get you out of here."

" I know that Cheryl. You look great by the way."

Toni was watching her with heart eyes on her and Cheryl secretly love that. The redhead had a soft smile, Toni always being so flirty.

" Focus here Toni, what do they have against you? I haven’t read the file yet."

" I think nothing besides that I am apparently his only enemy in town and that I was alone in my office that night. Oh, and one of his mates says that he saw a petite person run away from the body."

" Good, that's only circumstantial, I can believe they took the testimony of a guy who was probably high on jingle jangle.’’ She sighed ‘’ Okay, it's a little late today for doing anything, but I'm calling a meeting with the judge to get you out of here with some conditions. They have nothing against you Toni and you have one of the best lawyers working for you now."

" Thank you Cher I knew you could help me. Best lawyer in the State."

She gave her a cocky smile.  
"You know I'll always be there for you T.T, for tonight sleep well here, tomorrow you'll be out by lunch. "

"Thank you Cher, oh, and don’t go to that crappy motel you can sleep at my apartment or with Fangs, just go see him, he'll give you a key."

Cheryl had a little smirk on her lips. " Always trying to get me in your bed T.T, see you tomorrow."

With that Cheryl was out and Toni was screwed, she was so whipped by the Blossom Girl again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, let me know what you think. I hope you like this story so far.
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want and talk to me. @softforchoni
> 
> See you next week


	3. Get her out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl try to get Toni out of jail before her trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back again. This story is already complete So I'll post a chapter every week. So here's the third Chapter I hope you'll like it.

The redhead entered in the Wyrm, it was still the same like she never left. Fangs saw her and went to her.

" Red! how's tiny."

" Don't worry fangs She'll be out before lunch Tomorrow they have nothing against her, I don’t even know why the judge let them keep her in a cell."

"Good, It’s probably because of her criminal files from when we were younger, Do you want a drink?"

"Yes, a Cherry rum and coke, and I need a place to stay."

  
He brought her her drink.

" I can give you the keys to Tiny's apartment, I’m sure she already told you to go there."

"Yeah, but I’m not sure that's a great idea."

She took a sip of her drink.

" What red? Are you scared that you won't control yourself." He laughed.

" You can always sleep on my couch, but at least at Toni's you'll have a real bed"

"You'r right and she's not there, I’ll just go to the hotel when she’ll get out."

He gave her a key" you remember where she live?" "

Yes, I remember." She drank all her drink." I'll bring her back tomorrow."

" Oh, I know you will. You’re the only one we can trust with this and you are a serpent too."

Cheryl drove to Toni's apartment she hadn't been there in 2 years. The pink haired still lived on the Southside, but instead of the trailer park, she lived in a cute apartment. Cheryl opened the door, the place looked exactly the same as it was 2 years ago, it was a little messy, but it smelled like Toni, and this was intoxicating for the redhead. She entered into the bedroom, she got undressed, she was tired from her day, so she put on her pajamas and she laid on the bed. Everything smelled like Toni and it felt so good, she was at home now, Toni was her home she was more of a family than her own mother. She missed her, and she knew Toni missed her too. Maybe she didn't come to Riverdale only to save her, maybe faith brought them back together, maybe it wasn’t too late for them.

The next morning she went to the courtroom, she entered in a room to talk to Toni before the hearing. "Good morning T.T"

Cheryl was beautiful as always, no red lipstick today, and Toni liked that, she was wearing black pants with a white blouse with cherries on it. " Hey Cher, I hope you slept well, did you stay in my apartment?"

" In fact, yes I have, but we'll talk about this later, we have to get you out of here first."

Toni looked at her and listened.

" So Toni you are not saying a thing out there I'm talking and you listen. I know it’s going to be hard for you to do nothing but I’m the one in charge now. Once you are out, we are going to find a plan to get you acquitted, we’ll have to work a lot in the next days, but I’m confident that we will win this."

" Okay Cher I'll be doing whatever you say."

Cheryl got up from her chair. " Okay then, Let's go."

The girls entered in the courtroom and sat first row.

" Attorney Blossom, I heard that you want to get your client out, so tell me on what motive should I let Miss Topaz out?"

  
"Yes, your honor, as you can see there's nothing against miss Topaz, only some circumstantial details. My client is a respectable business woman, I don’t think any errors from her past should define who she is now. I demand, for her to be released without bail, until the trial. My client has agreed to keep the peace, not to contact anyone from Mister Rhodes family, and to not take any drugs or alcohol."

The judge stayed silent for a bit reading Toni's files.  
" Well attorney Blossom, according to the proof and regarding Miss Topaz attitude, I accept your demand. Miss Topaz, I guess that you understand that this is really serious accusation, you have to respect the conditions or you will be back in jail in no time, understand?’’

Toni nodded. ‘’You are free until the trial."

Toni gave a big hug to Cheryl, keeping her in her arms for a few minutes. She released her embrace and looked at Cheryl in the eyes. " Thank you Cher, I will still be there without you."

" We didn't win yet, but don't worry T.T, we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, don't be shy and leave your feedback I would love to know what you think about it.
> 
> Follow me on twitter and dm me. @softforchoni
> 
> See you next week.


	4. Tiny's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is out of jail and waiting for her trial. Something happen between her and Cheryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear friends, this is chapter 4 so Enjoy this.
> 
> I appologise for any mistakes.

She entered in the wyrm in all her glory, Toni Topaz the serpents queen. " What's up loosers !"

  
"Tiny you're out!" Fangs hugged her and hugged Cheryl."thanks red."

" It's not over yet fangs, but I think I can get her acquitted. I’m pretty confident that we can invalidate the ghoolies testimony, he was probably high, so this part is going to be easy."

Fangs smiled. " Do you want a drink Toni?."

" No thank you, I can't drink alcohol anyway. I think I'm just gonna go home take a shower and sleep in a real bed."

Fangs looked at her with a smile on his face" Okay, see you tomorrow Toni. Be safe please. Red take care of her."

" Don't worry Fangs. Come on T.T I'll Drive you home."

Toni opened the door of her appartment. " Feels good to be home."

" Do you want me to order some food T.T you must be starving?"

" Pops would be amazing!"

" Right, go take a shower and I'll take care of the food."

" Okay Cher." Toni went in the bathroom, got undressed, stepped in the shower and took a long and hot shower. 

In the living room Cheryl, ordered some fries and burgers with 2 milkshakes from Pops. She was still waiting for the delivery when Toni came out from the bathroom, she was wearing only a bathrobe, her hair was loose and wet. She was beautiful, breath taking. Cheryl is still asking herself why she let her go. Toni is one of a kind for sure." The food should be here soon."

"Nice, you know it's good to have you here, it would be better if it wasn't to save me from jail but still."

Toni wasn’t really looking at Cheryl, she was trying to keep it only professional for now.

" It feels good to be home Toni and I missed you. Maybe you should come and visit me in New york sometimes, once you’ll be free." Toni smiled and nodded at this.

The food arrived maybe 15 minutes later, they ate their burgers, talking and laughing about the past. " Remember when Sweet pea broke the window at Thislehouse."

Cheryl laughed. " Oh my God this green giant is good at breaking things. He’s such a sweetheart, I couldn’t be mad at him."

Toni was looking at her. " I missed your laugh.’’

‘’ I missed spending night like this with you, just eating and talking about anything.’’ The girls were just looking at each other.

‘’ I missed you Cher, all of you. You are beautiful. ‘’

‘’ I missed you too Toni, I am really happy to be there with you, regardless the circumtances of course.’’

" Oh Cher I know, I miss you as much, I made onebmistake in my life and it was to not follow you."

Cheryl took her hands. " Maybe we needed some time apart T.T."

" To make me realised how stupid I was to let you go. I should have call more often and give you more news, and try harder to get you back."

"You are not stupid Toni." Toni had this cute little smirk on her face. She had those eyes full of love she only had them for Cheryl.

" I love you."

" Toni... You know I love you too, but while I'm still your lawyer nothing can happen between us. Not until the end of the trial at least but, after I’ll be more then happy to go out with you or something."

Toni was caressing her chin. " I understand babe. "

She felt her heart clenched, hearing Toni called her babe was special for her, The pink haired girl was the only one who called her that. She couldn't stop herself and leaned toward Toni. The pinkette did the same and their lips finally touched. It felt so good, 2 years later and it still felt like home, Toni knew it, Cheryl was her soulmate. She kissed other girls and boys after their breakup, but she never felt something like that. The butterflies in her stomach the fireworks in her head. They broke the kiss and look at eachother.

"Wow.."

  
"Indeed T.T, wow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking up with this. I hope you like this story. I would love to have your feedback about it so don't be shy to leave a comment and kudos. It's always appreciated. 
> 
> I might released a valentines Day au this week end. Follow me on twitter and talk to me if you want.
> 
> So have a good week.


	5. Investigation part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get ready for Toni's trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know a thing about lawyers and trial, this is all base on what I see in Tv show. Enjoy it mistakes are all mines.

They spent the night telling each other old stories and laughing at some stupid jokes. Just like old time, when then spent endless nights in Toni’s trailer with the boys.

" It's starting to be late, take the bed Cher, I'll take the couch."

" No sense T.T you just spent 3 days in a cell I can sleep on your couch for a few nights, you deserve a nice and hot bed."

" Cheryl my couch will be a way better than the bed I had in the cell, don't worry and I slept in way worse place in my life, besides, I can let a Blossom sleep on a couch you are a Queen you deserve the best."

Cheryl smiled at her comment. " We are both adult Toni, we can sleep in the same bed you know. It’ll be just like we had sleepover in high school."

‘’ May I remind you that the only sleepover we had before dating you’re Nana ended up in the hospital, I don’t have great memories with that.’’

Cheryl got up from the couch, taking Toni’s hand. ‘’ Come on Toni! Be an adult for one time.’’

" Right I'll try to control myself around you." She said with her little smirk.

They laid on the bed each one on their side, under the blanket. They didn’t talk for a few moments, both of them wanted to just cuddle together until the morning. It wasn’t a good moment for that, they just kissed and Toni just got out of jail they needed time to figure the things between them." Good night Cher."

"Good night Toni."

They fell asleep quickly, on their side of the bed, the next morning, Toni's arms were wrapped around Cheryl's body. They used to always sleep like this, Cheryl wrapped in Toni’s arms. The redhead opened her eyes, smiling a this familiar sensation. It didn’t feel weird it felt so normal."Mmm, it felt good having a cute girl like you in my bed."

" Always a charmer Toni"

‘’ Yes, I am, but only for you Beautiful.’’ Cheryl became almost as red as her hair. ‘’ Red really is your color.’’ She laughed.

Cheryl got up from the bed. " Do we have to get up yet?"

"Yes Toni we still have work to do. remember no funny business until it's over."

" Yes Miss Blossom."

They both got up, ate breakfast together, Cheryl was in front of her computer with her glasses on, sipping on her coffee. " Cheryl do you have to wear those glasses."

" Yes Toni, otherwise I won't see a thing, you know I need glasses to read."

" You look hot you know, I may have a kink for a hot lawyer."

" I need you to focus Toni." Cheryl looked at her. " I just read the police file against you and they have nothing serious, we still need to prove you weren't there that night."

" I was in my office, I told that to the cops."

" I know, but you were alone exact?" 

"Yes, I was."

Cheryl was thinking of a way to prove that Toni was in her office." Okay,did you talk to someone before heading to the office?"

" Yeah, I saw Fangs around 8pm, I talk to him just before I went there, he can confirm that."

" Okay great. did someone see you quit? "

" I don't think so, I stay there until 3 in the morning, I was writing a contract for a new gig."

" Excellent Toni, your computer, keep in memory the hour at which you log the file."

" So this is good?"

‘’The warehouse is really close to one of veronica’s buildings, since it’s your work I suppose you know about the camera they have there?’’

‘’ Yeah, I know a little about it, but Fangs is the one who installed it and program everything, he’ll be better than me to answer if you have questions."

  
"This is really good Toni, I will win this, now can you call fangs and tell him to come here ? "

"Of course."

Fangs arrived 30 minutes later. "What's the hurry Tiny?"

" The hurry Fangs? Me not going to jail remember?" Toni was not in the mood that morning.

" Right sorry, Hi Blossom."

"Fangs." Cheryl was still concentrated on her computer. "Fangs, I need you to confirm a few things"

" Okay, ask me."

" So, the night Malachai was killed, did you see Toni?"

Fangs answered with no hesitation. "Yeah, she came by the Wyrm around 8, I talk to her before she headed to her office, she had to work on some contract for a new gig."

" Okay,and at the Wyrm is there another way to quit the bar beside the principal entrance."

" Yes, there's another door on the back, but you have to walk in the bar to get through it."

" So either way, to quit the bar there is no way you can without being seen by someone?" 

" Yes."

Cheryl wrote everything on her computer. ‘’ Do you think that one of the cameras at Veronica’s building could show us the place where they found the body?’’

He nodded. ‘’ Yeah, I made them point on some of the building around, so we could see people quit if something happens.’’

" Okay, thanks fangs, with what we have, and the ghoolies reputation who are always high on jingle jangle, we are in good shape. Fangs do you think someone other than you saw Toni that night ?"

" Uhg, in fact, yes, the new bartender, Lola, she saw you Tiny, she kept talking about you that night cause she thinks you are cute, I had to stop her from going to your office."

Toni saw Cheryl tense a little when she heard about the other women. "Can I talk to her?"

" Yes, she's working tonight."

" Cheryl, I didn't do anything with her, okay?"

" Yes, that's fine Toni,I just don't like other woman who look at you."

"I only have eyes for you. I always had"

" Oh tiny is all whipped again. " He laughed.

" Thank you Fangs we'll go to the wyrm tonight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 4 more chapters to go. I hope you enjoy it so car. Sorry if there was any mistakes.
> 
> Your feedback will be appreciated. Kudos comments 
> 
> You can Follow me on twitter and talk to me . @softforchoni.
> 
> See ya next week


	6. Investigation part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl go to the wyrm to talk with Lola.

Cheryl and Toni arrived at the Wyrm that night looking all powerful, like old times. " Would you like a drink Cher?"

" Not for now T.T, bring me to your office, please, I have a few things I would like to look at."

" As you wish miss Blossom."

Toni led the way to her office, she let Cheryl sat in her chair so she could work. The redhead look through the file in the computer and could see that Toni opened it around 8:10 pm, and the file was log at 2:00 am, so the pinkette really was working that night."Excellent! Toni, the time on the computer fits your story, so we’ll show that to the judge for sure."

" Good news."

"Indeed, can you call your bartender for me, I would love to talk with her, I’m sure she’s going to be a great help."

Toni texted Fangs to tell him to send Lola to the office.

Minutes later someone knocked on the door. " Come in."

" Hey boss, Fangs told me to come here."

Lola seemed surprised to see Cheryl in the office.

" Yeah, Lola this Cheryl my lawyer and my friend she wants to ask you something."

" Okay, no problem, I’ll tell you what I know."

Cheryl looked at the young woman, who seemed a little intimidated, by her, sure Cheryl could be intimidating when she’s on her lawyer mode. " Did you see Toni the night Malachai was murdered?"

" Yeah, she came around 8 that night. I saw her talk to Fangs a little before she headed upstairs."

" And did you saw her leave at some point?"

" No she ordered a whisky around maybe, midnight... And when I finished my shift at 1 am she was still in her office, I went there to see if she wanted to come take a last drink, but she seemed busy so I didn't bothered her."

"Last question, is there any way to get out of here without being seen?"

" I don't think so, there's 2 doors, the principal one in front and the emergency one at the back but you need to go through the bar to get there. I would have seen her if she left by that door, plus it starts an alarm when you open it."

" Thank you young lady that's all I need."

Lola stopped by Toni before getting out. " Hey Toni, are you free on Friday night?"

Toni was a little embarrassed by the question, Cheryl was sitting at her office and seemed amused by the situation. " Humm, I'm sorry, I'm kind of seeing someone.."

"Oh. Sorry, I assumed you were single, since you never brought anyone here."

With that she went out. Cheryl looked up at the serpent Queen, with an amuse smile on her face. " Seeing someone, uh?"

" I may have some hope miss Blossom, and I’m only seeing one girl at the time."

‘’ Are you sure you don’t wanna take a chance with her she seems pretty into you.’’ The redhead was making fun of Toni with that cute little smile.

‘’ Are you making fun of me Blossom?’’

‘’ Maybe I am.’’ The girls burst into laughter, they both missed moments like this.

" Do you think you have enough Cher? "

"Yeah, we will make them testify, I think we are in a good position."

" Okay, I couldn't have a better lawyer than you anyway."

"Yes T.T and you are having all of this for free since I like you a lot."

" We'll talk about payment later I might have some ideas."

" Toni you spend way too much time with the boys, sometimes you act like them."

Toni laughed at the comment. " So, beautiful lady what do you want to do tonight? Win some pool games against Fangs or maybe a movie just the two of us ?"

" A movie sounds perfect, plus I'm tired I worked so hard for you. I never had such a demanding client."

‘’ I bet you never had such a sexy one neither.’’

Cheryl burst into laughter. ‘’ Oh my god! If you want me to be honest, I had some cute ladies who needed my services.‘’

‘’ I know you’re lying.’’

‘’ How do you know that?’’

‘’ Because you can’t look at me when you lie.’’

Cheryl rolled her eyes.’’ Fine you are the most sexy and beautiful client I ever had.’’

They went home, watch some lame love movies that Cheryl loved a lot, they laughed together, stay close to each other and it felt like home. Toni hadn't felt that good for months and Cheryl was happy to relax for once, she was always working in New York to keep her head busy. She didn’t really date anyone since their break up, Toni, on the other hand, tried to date, but she wasn’t able to develop any feelings so it always ended in drunk one night stand.

" I'm happy to be there, I just wish you would have called me cause you miss me and not because you were in jail."

" I thought about you everyday you know, but I told myself that I had to let you live your life. I wanted to call you every night, but you deserved more than being in a nasty gang. I wanted you to live your best life. We both needed to be ready and I don't know about you, but I am ready for you."

" I am ready too T.T, I know you don’t agree with this, but I would have accomplish the same thing if I stayed here with you."

‘’ Cher, the past is gone now let’s focus on the present and the future, you know cause I really want a future with you, if you want to.’’

Cheryl hugged Toni tightly. ‘’ I want to Toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters to go. I'm not sure if someone still read this at this point but I'm gonna finish it anyway.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, feedback is really appreciated so please let me know what you think.
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want I'll ne happy to talk with you. @softforchoni


	7. The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Toni's trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys me again. So I just want to Tell you that I am not a lawyer so everything written there is based on what I saw in tv shows. I did my best. Smut warning at the end. Enjoy it.

It was the trial day, Cheryl was really confident about this, Toni was nervous, which was normal since she was the one risking jail time. They were in a little office at the court room looking through the file. " T.T I need you to calm down I got this I promise."

" I'm sorry I have faith in you, but I'm still nervous."

"That's okay, does a kiss could make you better?" Toni nodded." Come here then." Toni approached and the girls shared a quick and loving kiss. " Now, come on we're going to win this."

The trial started, the judge said his message to everyone and the trial begin. "Attorney Blossom which witness would you like to interview first?"

Cheryl got up. " Mister Fogarty your honor". Fangs made his way to the front and sat." So Mister Fogarty, from where do you know Miss Topaz?"

" Toni and I are friends since forever, we were neighbors at the Sunnyside trailer park that’s where it all started."

" How would you describe miss Topaz."

" Toni is the nicest person I know, she has a kind heart always helping everyone, she did something good with the serpents, she would help you even if she doesn’t know you, she’s always the first one to show up when you need help."

Cheryl was walking in front asking her question to Fangs. " You are a member of the gang miss Topaz is the leader right? "

" Yes well, it's not a gang anymore, she transformed it into a security company, the members work there. "

" Did you see Miss Topaz the night of the murder.?" 

" Yes she came by the Wyrm around 8, she took a drink and went to her office, she had some contract to write I think." Fangs was answering to all the question with no hesitation.

" Mister Fogarty is there a way to get out of the Wyrm without being seen? "

" No, there's 2 doors, one in front and the other is on the other side of the bar, but you have to pass through all the bar to reach it, it’s probably impossible to not being seen if there’s someone in the bar."

" Thanks Mister Forgarty that's all for me." Cheryl sat at her place.

" Attorney Reyes do you have a question for the witness?" The district attorney was a young man with no experience Cheryl was going to eat him alive.

" Yes, Mister Fogarty, I just want to know if Miss Topaz is a violent person? ‘’

‘’ Not really, she defends herself if she needs to , but, she never attacked anyone to hurt them."

The judge told Fangs to go back to his place. " Next up Lola Ramos." The judge called Lola in front. " Attorney Blossom you can proceed."

"Thanks your honor. Miss Ramos, Miss Topaz is your boss right?"

" Yes, I am a bartender at her bar the White Wyrm." 

" Did you already saw Miss Topaz fight with someone?"

"No, I work There for about a year now and it never happened, even with the drunk pervs she’s always really professionnal and if she’s not able to calm someone by herself, she calls the cops."

Cheryl was really confident. She knows exactly what she was doing, she already defended real criminal.Toni was being framed and it was easy to prove. " Did you see Miss Topaz the night of the murder?"

" Yes, she came around 8, I gave her a glass of whisky and she went to her office. At the closing, around 2, I went to her office see if she was ready to leave, but she seemed really busy on her computer so I didn't bother her."

" Thank you Miss, I'm done your honor."

" Attorney Reyes ,your turn."

The DA got up and ask his question." Miss, is there any other way to access to the bar."

" No, only the 2 doors."

" Okay and is it possible that you could not see someone getting out by the emergency door?" " Maybe on a really crowdy night, but the door is relied on the security system, so the alarm rang when you opened it. "

" Thank you Miss."

Lola sat back at her place, the DA called his witnesses, all ghoolies who were not really relatable sources. Cheryl asked her questions to them and just comfirmed how good she was. She asked if they were under influence that night and if they had already hallucinated under drugs and they all said yes, Toni liked watching her like that all powerful.The last witness was Toni herself. She sat on the front and Cheryl started asking her questions.

" Miss Topaz where were you the night of the murder?"

" I was working alone in my office."

Cheryl gave to the judge the file of the proof that Toni's computer was use from 8 pm to 2 am that night. She gave him the video footage of that night that Fangs gave her." Here's the evidence that she was, indeed working on her computer, I also gave you the security footage, that the police didn’t take at the scene, you can see one person leaving the scene, that person is taller than Miss Topaz who is 5ft2 tall and according to one of my expert the person you saw leaving the scene is at least 6 foot tall.’’

She looked at the DA with a little smirk on her face, proud of herself. " What was your relationship with mister Rhodes"

" He's the chief of the Ghoolies, I just try to keep them away from the Southside cause they want to sell drugs and we are not into that, I want to protect my town and my family."

"Had you already fought with him physically?"

" No, never, we talk a few time and talk loudly sometimes, but nothing much. He was never violent with me neither did I" 

" Thank you Miss Topaz. "

It was the DA's turn to ask her question. " Did you already fight with the ghoolies?"

" Yes, maybe 10 years ago we were 15 and fought for some territory, we fought cause our leader at the time asked us and a serpent never says no to an order."

" You never fought them alone?" No never, always with the gang, for the few times it happened."

" Thank you Miss." The judge asked Toni to come back to her place and got up.

The judge didn't take time to delibarate, he stand up as soon as Toni was back at her place." With the proof and testimony I heard today, nothing proved that miss Topaz was there that night. Also, I have to say that the police of Riverdale did an awful job with this case, you should have picked up the security footage, Miss Topaz was wrongly accused.The only thing you have against her is that she was alone that night. Miss Topaz you are not guilty and free to go."

Toni immediately hugged Cheryl, Fangs came by and hugged them. " I knew you were the only one to save me Cher."

" I'm the best TT."

Fangs looked at them smiling. " Ladies I'm going to the Wyrm, if you want to celebrate. Feel free to come."

" We will come by later I'm a little tired now Fangs, we'll take a nap before. "

" Okay Tiny, see you later."

Back at Toni's apartment, the pinkette lips were on Cheryl’s neck. " You were really hot back there babe, all powerful and confident. I had to control myself to not pin you on the table.

" Cheryl undressed herself as they made their way to the bedroom." TT you can tease me all you want later, but now I really want you."

Toni's mouth was on Cheryl's breast, sucking on her nipple. She reached for the redhead panties sliding them down . " Are you ready for me Cheryl?"

" I'm dripping Toni just see for yourself." Toni put one finger in the other girl’s folds , she added another one since Cheryl was really wet. She started pumping in and out awfully slowly.

" More TT, I need more." The redhead was a moaning mess, as Toni added a third finger and pumped harder. " I'm so close Toni."

Toni felt her walls tightened around her fingers Cheryl came fast and really hard, Toni removed her finger, wet with cum, she licked them clean.

Cheryl returned the favor after a couple of minutes and they continued to worship each other body for hours, they were now laying in bed snuggled up against each other.

"Wow.. we really needed to cut that tension between us. It was really good."

" Yes, Toni it was amazing." She knew Cheryl and she could tell that she was thinking.

" What is it Cher? Do you regret it?"

" Never Toni, I could never regret it with you, it's just.. I want to take it slow."

" Miss Blossom I would love to take you on a proper date and see where all of this could go."

" A date ? With the serpents Queen. I'll be honored"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I hope it was good enough, comment and kudos are appreciated like always I love to have feedback.
> 
> Talk to me on twitter @softforchoni


	8. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Cheryl go to their first date together after the trial.

Since the night after the trial, they just decided to take some time apart, before the date night. The redhead will have to get back to New York soon, to take care of some cases she had back there. Cheryl was getting ready in her hotel room, Toni told her to wear something classy. The redhead chose a cherry red dress with black heels, it was classy, not too much she tied her hair in a high ponytail, she was excited for the date and at the same time nervous. Life brought them back together for a reason and Cheryl would never miss a chance of starting over with the serpent girl.

Toni was getting ready with the help of Fangs. " Where are you taking her Tiny?"

" We are going to her favorite French restaurant, then we are going to that gelato place that she loves, it has a great view of Sweetwater River."

" You are a romantic Toni, this so exciting." Fangs had that big smile on his face looking even more excited than Toni.

" God Fangs, I think you are more nervous that I am, you know nothing is enough for that girl."

‘’ Tiny, I’m rooting for you since the beginning, when you broke up I was devasted, so now I’m helping you so you could marry that girl and make Choni babies.’’

‘’ You are a little too much.’’ She put on a black dress with some purple on it, with black heels, her hair was loose.

" She's going to like it Toni. You look stunning."

Toni stopped by the hotel to get Cheryl, she knocked on the door of her room. ‘’ Good evening T.T.’’

The Serpent’s jaw dropped when she saw the Blossom girl.‘’ Wow.’’

‘’ Did someone eat your tongue Toni?’’

‘’ I’m just… I have no word for how beautiful you are.’’

‘’ So charming T.T’’

‘’ Shall we get going’’

‘’ We shall.’’ They drove to the french restaurant.

" You remember my favorite Toni?"

" How can I forget a thing about you." They sat at the table indicated by the waiter.

" So I have a little plan for the dessert, since it's a warm evening I thought maybe some gelato could be great. " 

" Perfect Toni. Date with you are always amazing."

They ate a nice dinner together, Toni ate some filet mignon and Cheryl took the salmon. They were having fun laughing together and the pinkette was such a charmer as always.

" God, I missed your smile Cher, I missed all of you. "

" I missed you too T.T even your lames jokes." She laughed.

" Hey! My jokes are always so damn funny." The waiter came and asked them if they wanted dessert, they declined the offer and Toni paid for their meals.

" You wanna head out and go get some gelato?"

" Yes Toni I'm dreaming about it."

After getting some gelato the girls walked hand in hand, with the beautiful view on Sweetwater River. " When are you going back to New York?"

" In 2 days, I wish I could stay here longer but, I have to go take care of some things. But, I would love to come back if you want me too."

" I would love too, Cher I... I don’t know if this is possible, but I want this to work."

Cheryl smiled. " Toni I want this too, maybe we could try the long distance and if it works, I could come here or you to New York." 

" Yes, I want this, we’ll work on something if I have to drive to New York every weekend to see you I will."

‘’ I know you will Toni."

Toni drove Cheryl back to the hotel, she walked her to the door, took her hand and looked in her eyes." You are going to say goodbye before leaving? Otherwise I’ll have to come to New-York and have a proper goodbye and you know I will."

"Of course T.T, I will never leave without seeing you one last time, Good night."

Toni kissed her softly at first, but then Cheryl responded to it, the kiss became more needy, like if they needed this to stay alive. They broke it when they needed air.

"Good night Cher." Toni walked back to her car, thinking about those soft lips and how she was going to miss kissing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is the épilogue. I have another story almost ready after this one. Give me some feedback, it's always good to know what you think. Talk to me on twitter @softforchoni.
> 
> See you next week


End file.
